No la vi venir
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Colin no supo de dónde había salido aquella chica. Lo único que importaba era que le había ayudado y que, por salvarlo, no había sobrevivido. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2017-2018] [WI?] [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Derechos:**_ _La trama es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

 _ **Advertencia:** _WI? _, debido a la temática del reto del mes y a que hace referencia a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita antes de que su servidora leyera_ HP6 _y_ HP7. _Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos sobre aquello que lean aquí y que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de marzo de "La Copa de la Casa 2017–2018", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Personaje seleccionado:**_ _Colin Creevey._

 _ **Extra utilizado:**_ _100 palabras._

* * *

 **No la vi venir.**

Entre todo ese caos, Colin supo que podía morir.

No lamentaba su decisión de escabullirse, porque realmente quería ayudar a conservar lo bueno del mundo de los magos, que tanto les había dado a él y a Dennis. No, era precisamente Dennis lo que le pesaba, porque por ningún motivo quería abandonarlo.

Hilado al recuerdo de su hermano, estaba el de Natalie. ¡Oh, cuánto la quería! Haría todo lo posible porque su única cita no fuera la última…

Un rayo de luz verde pasó muy cerca de él, así que Colin dejó de lado cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera combatir. Agradeció de nuevo el haberse animado a inscribirse en el ED, porque de otra forma, no sabría ni siquiera desarmar a un oponente.

—¡Agáchate, niño!

Enfurruñado, Colin se limitó a obedecer. No era el momento para hacer correcciones y menos cuando estaban ayudándole.

—¡Todos los menores de edad se marcharon! —espetó la voz, que Colin vio, pertenecía a una joven altísima y de corto cabello negro, cuyos sagaces ojos azules se clavaron en él después de despachar a un tipo de túnica negra y máscara.

—¡Ya lo sé! Mi cumpleaños es en junio, ¡no es mi culpa!

La chica mostró su desconcierto por un segundo antes de volver a centrarse en la batalla. Colin, siguiendo su ejemplo, empezó de nuevo a echar cuanto conjuro se le ocurría para disminuir el número de enemigos.

—¡Niño, a tu izquierda!

Colin se giró, pensando en que debía recordarle a ella lo de su cumpleaños, cuando de repente una sombra apareció delante de sus ojos y luego, un destello de luz verde.

A su alrededor, el mundo pareció enmudecer.

Colin no podía creer lo que veía, pero no le cupo la menor duda de lo que era cuando la muchacha cayó al suelo, sin intentar amortiguar la caída y sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor ante el golpe. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz de varios hechizos, pero no los veían más.

Enfurecido, Colin arremetió contra el hombre de negro que apenas bajaba la varita, primero aturdiéndolo y luego atándolo con cuerdas mágicas. A continuación, se encargó de todo aquello que quisiera dañar el cuerpo de su anónima heroína.

Fue solo cuando Voldemort dio un periodo de tregua que Oliver Wood, el ex capitán del equipo de quidditch, lo encontró tomándole la mano a la joven, en mudo agradecimiento.

—¡Maxine!

Colin no reaccionó ante aquel nombre, no le era familiar, aunque intentaba hacer memoria. Solo se movió cuando Oliver se acercó y estiró una mano hacia la cara de la chica.

—¿Qué haces? —se sorprendió de que la pregunta le surgiera como un gruñido ronco.

Sin prestarle atención, Oliver cerró los ojos de ella con delicadeza, antes de levantarla cuidadosamente.

—Vamos —dijo el joven Wood, con expresión acongojada.

Colin asintió de forma mecánica y se puso de pie, siguiendo a Oliver mientras le prometía algo a la difunta, de todo corazón.

Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para vivir por ambos.

–&–

 _Sean bienvenidos de nuevo, aunque no lo crean, a otra participación del mes de la Copa._

 _Hay otros personajes que murieron durante la saga, pero en lo personal, recuerdo que me quedé pasmada cuando leí lo sucedido con Colin y como, al igual que Fred, también lo salvé en mi saga (larga historia), decidí plantear cómo pudo haber ocurrido. Lo del cumpleaños de Colin me lo saqué de la manga: haciendo cuentas y en base a lo dicho en_ HP7 _, Colin debería cumplir diecisiete después del 2 de mayo (la Batalla de Hogwarts) y antes del 1 de septiembre, porque en el curso 1997-1998 le tocaba ir a sexto. Si se preguntan quién murió en su lugar, es Maxine O'Flaherty, un personaje de esos desconocidos que me gustan demasiado a veces y sobre el cual ya escribí para una edición anterior de la Copa, precisamente, junto a Oliver Wood._

 _Y no, no es casualidad que a mis dos sobrevivientes los salvaran chicas y además, de mi casa (apuesto el premio en metálico del Torneo de los Tres Magos a que más de uno no lo notó hasta que lo dije)._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos el mes que viene. ¡Arriba Hufflepuff!_


End file.
